Galeria:Renji Abarai
Galeria Renjiego z anime Ep363 Renji.png|Renji Abarai. E320_Renji_Mugshot.png|Renji. Renji 248.png|Abarai. Renji123.jpg|Renji. Od34 Renji w Akademii.png|Renji w Akademii. Renji w akademii.jpg|Renji broni Shūheia. Ep109 Awans Renjiego.png|Awans Renjiego na wicekapitana. Byakuyarenji.jpg|Renji i Byakuya przybywają aresztować Rukię. Renji i Byakuya.jpg|Renji i Byakuya. Ichigo & Renji fight.png|Ichigo przytłoczony przez Abarai. Renji i zanpakuto.jpg|Renji uwalnia Shikai. Renji Injures Ichigo with Shikai.png|Renji atakuje Ichigo Kurosakiego. Ichigo's sword is sliced.png|Kurosaki traci miecz. Renji i Rikichi.jpg|Abarai i Rikichi. Od23 Rozmowa.png|Kapitan Aizen z 5. Oddziału rozmawia z wicekapitanem Abarai z 6. Oddziału. Od30 Walka.png|Ichigo atakuje wicekapitana. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Walka Renjiego z Kurosakim. Od30 Ichigo musi wygrać.png|Abarai przytłoczony przez Ichigo. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Renji ściera się z Ichigo. IchigoCantStopZabimaru.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Zabimaru. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Kurosaki atakuje Abaraia. Od31 Ichigo cięty.png|Renji tnie Ichigo. Od31 Nie umiesz uratować.png|Abarai mówi Kurosakiemu, że nie potrafi nikogo uratować. Od31 Trudna walka.png|Kurosaki wstaje. Od31 Blokujemy Zabimaru.png|Chłopak blokuje atak. Od31 Przejmujemy inicjatywę.png|Ichigo przełamuje Zabimaru. Od31 Po Zabimaru.png|Zabimaru rozpada się. Od32 Twoja wina Ichigo.png|Renji mówi że to wina Ichigo, że Rukia zostanie zabita. 32Renji begs.png|Abarai prosi Ichigo, aby uratował Rukię. Ep32Anguish.png|Renji pokonany. Od34 Trening.png|Renji i Izuru podczas ćwiczeń. Od48 Siema Renji.png|Renji przychodzi, by trenować w celu osiągnięcia Bankai. Renji Zanpaktou.png|Renji i Zabimaru. Walka Renjiego i Byakuyi.jpg|Renji postanawia walczyć z Byakuyą. Hhio Zabimaru.png|Hihiō Zabimaru. Renji x.jpg|Renji zamierza zabić kapitana. Byakuya kontra Bankai Renjiego.jpg|Byakuya próbuje zatrzymać Bankai Abaraia. Od52 Na kolana.png|Kapitan na kolanach. Renjihitby6rodsprison.jpg|Renji uwięziony. Od52 Renji dostał Bankai.png|Abarai zaatakowany przez Bankai kapitana Kuchiki. Byakuya pokonuje Renjiego.jpg|Renji pokonany przez Byakuyę. HanataroHealingRenji.jpg|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego. Od61 Ichigo, Renji i Rukia.png|Ichigo, Renji i Rukia. HigaZekkou.jpg|Higa Zekkō. Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Sparing z Ichigo. Byakuya rozmawia z Renjim.png|Byakuya rozmawia z Renjim. UkitakeByakuya.png|Shinigami podczas rebelii Zanpakutō. Shinigami arrive.jpg|Yumichika, Rangiku, Tōshirō, Ikkaku i Renjim wchodzą do klasy Ichigo. Plik:RenjixRukia2.jpg|Renji i Rukia w Hueco Mundo. Renji Bankai - Episode 273.jpg|Bankai Abarai - Hihiō Zabimaru. Odc258 Renji kontra Toju w Świecie Żywych.png|Renji walczy z Tōjū w Świecie Żywych. Renji_begging_Ichigo_to_save_Rukia.jpg|Renji błagający Ichigo, by uratował Rukię. Odc361 Powrót Gotei 13.png|Powrót członków Gotei 13. Odc361 Gotei 13.png|Gotei 13 przygotowani do walki. Ep361 Walka.png|Ginjō i Tsukishima zaskoczeni wizytą Gotei 13. Odc362 Gotei 13.png|Renji, pozostali i Ichigo. Ep362 Renji Jackie.png|Jackie kontra Renji. Ep363 Trafiony.png|Tristan uderza wicekapitana. Ep363 Kontra.png|Abarai uderza Jackie rękojeścią miecza. Ep363 Ucieczka.png|Renji zastanawia się jak wyjść. Ep365 Ocalały.png|Renji po starciu z Tristan. Ep365 Renji i Rukia.png|Renji chce ocucić Rukię. Ep366_Ichigo_zatrzymany.png|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Renjiego. Ep366 Ichigo chce ciało Ginjo.png|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Ginjō. Galeria Renjiego z mangi Zabimaru.jpg|Shikai Renjiego - Zabimaru. R65 Okładka.png|Renji na okładce 65. rozdziału. R99 Okładka.png|Renji na okładce 99. rozdziału. R265 Okładka.jpg|Abarai na okładce 265. rozdziału. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. R460 Przybycie Shinigami.png|Renji i pozostali przybywają uratować Ichigo. C465p15.jpg|Tristan atakuje Abarai. Renji vs jackie3.png|Renji rani Jackie. C466p1 Renji&Jackie.png|Abarai zabiera Fullbringera. R496s3 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya i Hitsugaya na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. C486p5 renji na pogrzebie.jpg|Abarai na pogrzebie Sasakibe. C495 Zaatakowany Renji.jpg|Renji zaatakowany przez członka Stern Ritter. R497s15.jpg|Byakuya powstrzymuje Renjiego przed użyciem Bankai. R502 Okładka.jpg|Rukia i Renji na okładce 502. rozdziału. R515 Abarai i Rukia.png|Rukia i Renji odpoczywający po operacji. R517 Bańki Senshumaru.png|Renji w jednej z baniek Senshumaru. R520 Renji i Tenjirō.png|Tenjirō uderza Renjiego. R521 Ichigo i Renji idą dalej.png|Ichigo i Renji po wylądowaniu na Konie idą dalej. R521 Hikifune przybywa.png|Kirio pojawia się za Ichigo i Renjim. R521 Jedzenie.png|Ichigo i Renji patrzą na jedzenie przygotowane przez Kirio. R521 Reakcja.png|Reakcja Ichigo, Abarai i Kona na widok szczupłej Hikifune. R521 Jedzenie leczy rany.png|Jedzenie Kirio leczy rany i Reiatsu. R522 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo, Renji i Ōetsu na okładce 522. rozdziału. R522 Prosząca poza.png|Abarai i Kurosaki proszą Nimaiyę. R522 Wejście Mery.png|Mera kopie mistrza. R522 Pułapka.png|Ichigo i Renji w pułapce otoczeni przez "złe" Zanpakutō. R523 Kolorowa strona.jpg|Kolorowa strona 523. rozdziału. R523 Okładka.png|Ichigo i Renji na okładce 523. rozdziału. R523 Atak Asauchi.png|Asauchi atakują Ichigo i Renjiego. R527 Renji pokonuje Asauchi.png|Renji pokonuje Asauchi. R545 Renji i Rukia.png|Trening przyjaciół przed pałacem Ichibeia. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R558 Ichigo i Renji.png|Kolorowa strona 558.rozdziału. R559 Rukia i Renji pojawiają się w Soul Society.png|Rukia i Renji wracają do Soul Society. R561 Renji pojawia się na polu bitwy.png|Renji ratujący Rose'a. R561 Okładka.png|Okładka 561. rozdziału. R562 Renji kontra Mask.png|Renji staje do walki z Maskiem. R562 Okładka.png|Okładka 562. rozdziału. R562 Mask wzywa Jamesa.png|Renji spoglądający na wołającego Maska. R562 Star Killer Fist.png|Renji atakowany Star Satsujin Punch Maska. R562 Renji zatrzymuje atak Maska.png|Renji zatrzymujący cios Maska. R562 Renji wbija Maska w ziemię.png|Renji wbija Maska w ziemię. R562 Renji tnie Maska.png|Renji tnie Maska. R563 Okładka.png|Okładka 563. rozdziału. R563 Renji wychodzi bez szwanku.png|Renji po przyjęciu serii ataków Maska. R564 prawdziwe Bankai Renjiego.png|'Sōō Zabimaru'. R564 Zaga Teppo.png|Renji atakuje Maska. R564 Zaga Teppo 2.png|'Sōō Zabimaru: Zaga Teppō'. R564 Mask pokonany.png|Abarai pokonuje Maska. R566 Okładka.png|Renji na okładce 566. rozdziału. R585 Pomoc.png|Renji i pozostali zatrzymują Stern Ritterów. R586 Okładka.png|Quincy i Shinigami na okładce 586. rozdziału. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Renji i inni na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. Animacje z Renjim HigaZekkō.gif|Higa Zekkō. Wzmocniony Higa Zekkō.gif|Wzmocniony Higa Zekkō. Howl, Zabimaru.gif|Zabimaru. Hikōtsu Taihō.gif|Hikōtsu Taihō. HikotsuTaiho01.gif|Hikōtsu Taihō. Galeria Renjego z filmów Galeria Zabimaru Zabimaru (spirit2).png|Zabimaru. Ep258ZabimaruCarriesKarin.png|Karin niesiona przez Zabimaru. Ep258KarinMeetsZabimaru.png|Zabimaru i Karin. Yylfordt miss Zabimaru.png|Yylfordt odpycha Shikai Renjiego. Hhio Zabimaru.png|Zabimaru w formie Bankai. Aizen breaks Renji's shikai.jpg|Aizem rozrywa Zabimaru w formie Shikai. Renji Zanpaktou.png|Renij i Zabimaru w formie pawiana z ogonem węża. Renji i zanpakuto.jpg|Renji uwalnia Shikai. Kategoria:Galerie